Hikari Ai
by Hikari-RyouBakura06
Summary: Months after battle city, young Ryou Bakura's days still seem empty.But when he meets Dani,things change.And they don't know that they are more alike then they think!new monsters,characters,and sennen item! RyouxOC
1. Another Day, A New Girl in Town?

Okay,to make this clear for those who don't know japanese:  
Yami-dark(in this case the characters use it when talking to their darker spirits)

Hikari-light(same as above but with hikari)

Onegai-Please

demo-but (-.- no not THAT but.)  
Taskete-help

Gomen/Gomen nasai/gomen ne-Sorry,I'm sorry

Daijobu desu ka?-Are you okay/alright?

Hai-yes

Arigatou/Domo arigatou/arigatou guzaimasu-Thanks,thank you

Ja/Ja ne/ja mate ne-see you later.

Boku wa((last name first name)) desu-I am (name) -- for guys.

Watashi wa ((last name first name)) desu-I am (name)--general for both men and women

anou-um,uh,er

Do itamashite-your welcome

honto ni-really

and yeah,that's basicly all of 'em. now enjoy ze fic! (Oh and when you see "/ that means they're talking in their minds. /-yamis)

**Chapter 1- Another Day..;A New Girl in Town?**

****

It has been months since the Battle City Tourtament was finished. Yugi saved the world from Yami Mariku's clutches, blah blah..Seto returned to Kaiba Corp. to start his plans on his amusment parks, blah blah.. Oh, and as we didn't expect, Honda got Shizuka....But what is to be of Ryou Bakura? The shy and quiet young man who posseses the Sennen Ring,in which posseses the evil soul within?..That will soon no longer be unknown.....as he meets someone.....A girl...who isn't all that different from him..

In the depths of the shadow realm, an ear piercing scream of pain is echoed through the darkness surrounding.

"Y....Y-Yami...o-onegai...""Shizuka ni!!" a sinister female voice shouted,"..You should be used to this by now,hikari. Hueh heh heh..."

"D-Demo.." a lighter, and weaker, female voice replied. She was panting and clutching her right wrist which was bleeding from a clean knife cut. It wasn't too deep but the pain was unbearable. "Please stop!.."  
  
"Pah! You're joking, ne? Hueh heh.." her smirk disappeared and she bent down to the weaker one and slapped her HARD with the back of her right hand  
  
"Ahhh!!" the weaker voice shrieked, shutting her eyes tightly as a red mark covered her right cheek.  
  
"Heh.....You're so pathetic." the stronger one told her. She stayed silent. "I guess I'm through for now.." she smirked,"afterall, you DO start school in a few days..Hueh heh heh heh heh!!!!"

On that note,the darkness around them vanished, along with the sinister female that was with the girl, and the girl was in her room. Her wrist that had been bleeding had stopped bleeding and left a mere scar. But it ached. The girl's cheek was still sore but wasn't red. It had retuned to her normal peachy skin tone. Kneeling on the floor she wept in her hands, hoping someone would hear and comfort her, but no one was there. She lived in her apartment alone.....but not ENTIRELY alone...

In the morning, the young sixteen year old with long, pure white spiked hair arose from his bed and yawned. The sun seeped through the blinds on his window, trying to brighten the room. He stood up and stretched his back, that of which had multiple faint scars on it. He was only wearing light blue pajama pants, no shirt, and his tired morning face. He walked up to the blinds and twisted the handle for them to open, making light from the sun flow into the room. Sheilding his eyes from the rays, Ryou looked out into the city with a blank gaze. "Another new day.." he thought, "...and I can't believe I'm still alive.." Ryou sighed and walked away from the window to get dressed.

Later, he walked out of his complex for his usual weekend morning walk. Ryou had on a light blue tee shirt and dark blue jeans with a dark blue sweat jacket to keep him warm from the mid fall weather. A sad, yet blank expression was painted all over his face as he walked.

"/Ugh...one of your walks, AGAIN? Don't you get sick of these?!/" grumbled Bakura in his soul room. Ryou remained silent. "/Eh? Did you hear me??/"

Ryou ignored him. For at LEAST one day Ryou needed to have quiet. Just quiet. He continued walking down the street, turning towards the far end of the city where not many people had lived in. There....There he could have quiet...He continued on, kicking a pebble as he did so. Other than his footsteps and the pebble clacking on the sidewalk, all was silent. He could hear himself breathe, think....A rare moment for him....Just silence...It was soothing. For once in the week, he felt that he had nothing to worry about. He could just relax. Listen to his footsteps echo down the empty street. Take in deep breaths of the crisp fall air. "Silence is golden," he thought with a bit of a chuckle, "It's a good thing Bakura can not steal silence....at least...this silence.." Ryou took another deep breath and sighed. Silence. How good it could be. It wasn't before long until he heard a scream. A cry for help. Ryou froze at the sound and the pebble he was kicking skipped into a sewage drain. He looked up and around, trying to see where the scream came from as it faded.

"Taaasketeeee!!!!" the voice cried again.

It was closer than before. Ryou nervously looked around for the voice's direction. Someone was in trouble and needed help....or was it a trap? Ryou's ears perked as he heard footsteps from a nearby alleyway. He looked foreward up the sidewalk and waited. The footsteps became louder and louder as the person came closer. Ryou's heart started beating fast. Who could it be?..

"Ahhh!!" a young girl shrieked as she tripped onto the cement. Ryou gasped as he saw her. She sat up, rubbed her upper left arm and hissed in pain.

She was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that clinged to her body, faded black jeans, and scuffed black sneakers. As she looked up at ryou, her hazel green eyes pleaded for him. Her hair was dirty blonde and it cascaded down a little past her shoulders. Her peachy skin was covered with patches of light brown dirt and dust. She panted and stood up shakily.

"Sir!! P-Please help me!.."she begged him. Ryou just gazed at her in astonishment. "Thugs are chasing me! Th-They won't stop and th-they're close behind! Please help me!!"

In the distance, deep laughter and yells were heard. She was right, it was a gang. Random shouts and whistles were also heard. Ones like 'yoooohooo!!' and 'Come here little missy!!' and 'Dammit where'd she go?!'. Upon hearing the gang's voices getting louder,he grabbed her hand and started running down the street.  
  
"What?!" one of the thugs shouted sharply.

"That guy took her, boss!!" another said.

"Get 'em both!!" a bigger and stronger one yelled. With that command, they shouted and ran off after Ryou and the girl.

Ryou guided the girl down the street. She tried to keep up but she had been running so much from before, she was starting to wheeze. The gang was close behind and getting closer. Ryou then made a sharp turn into an alleyway and the girl had almost tripped, but she managed to keep her balance and continue running. The thugs turned into the same alleyway and kept their speed. They were all wearing the color gray. Gray shoes, gray shirts, grey hats, grey teeth (from lack of dental care), dyed streaks of grey in their hair, everything grey. Each thug member had a tattoo on the back of their right hands. The tattoo read: "gurei gyangu" Which obviously translates to "Grey Gang". They kept on running with smirks on their faces and greed in their hearts. Greed for...the girl's body..

"Hurry! They're getting closer!!!" the girl cried.

Ryou grit his teeth and started running faster, tugging on the girl's hand getting her closer to him. The leader of the gang was in front of the whole group. His lips in a smirk, teeth gritting hard, and eyes filled with lust. His big, bulky body, covered in grey clothing, was able to make him run the fastest. He made a grab for the girl but missed.

"That girl is MINE!!!" he growled, making another grab for her. The leader misses again and growls louder.

They continued running down the alleyways. Ryou made many sharp turns as if he memorized each route. The thugs were starting to fall behind giving Ryou and the girl an advantage. "Almost there.." Ryou thought. they made yet another sharp turn and then another one straight into a very little room where garbage cans used to be placed to avoid getting rusted from the rain. There were only two sides to hide but one was visible to the thugs when they would pass by, so Ryou quickly pushed the girl to the other side and leaned up close, pressing his body against her's so she was hidden. The girl gasped and blushed but Ryou whispered to her "Stay quiet.." She nodded slightly in agreement and stayed silent, then closed her eyes tightly. The gang's footsteps became louder and louder until they finally pass the room going down a different alleyway. Once they were out of sound distance, they both sighed in relief and panted. Ryou stepped back from the girl and blushed slightly.

"G-Gomen..Daijobu desu ka?" he asked her shyly.

She nodded. "Hai..Arigatou..Are you sure they're gone?.." she asked tiredly.

"Yes,I'm sure," he replied nodding, "Come, let's get out of these alleyways.."

He walked out of the room and looked around cautiously. The girl stepped out and stood behind him, looking around nervously. Once Ryou made sure no one else was around he guided her out of the alleyways and back to the street where he first saw her. They walked over to a bench and sat down, the girl still panting.

"/Kuku...Who's this,hikari?/" Bakura questioned in his soul room.

" I thought you would be paying attention,yami. " Ryou replied in his mind.

"/Hikari!!/"

Ryou sighed in his mind. " A girl.I do not know her name. "

"/Kuku...Find out./" Bakura said smirking.

Ryou turned to the girl and asked her for her name.

"Danirure..You can call me Dani, though," she replied blushing a bit, "What's your name?"

"Boku wa Bakura Ryou desu.."

"I like your name," she said blushing more. She turned away slightly to hide her red face.

Ryou blushed slightly as well but shook it off.

"A-Arigatou," he replied,"Anou...Why were those thugs chasing you?.."

Dani's eyes widened for a moment but she looked away. "....No one can know.." she thought to herself.

"I....I was just taking a walk..and they appeared..." she told him. Then she looked down at the ground but glanced back up at him with a small smile, "....They would have gotten me....if you hadn't have come....Thank you so much.."

"Do itamashite," he said blushing a bit. He then stood up, "I should walk you home. Just to make sure the thugs aren't around.."

Dani blinked but nodded and stood up. Ryou started walking her back to her house, following her directions to where it was. They were both pretty quiet but Dani thought of a topic.

"Ryou-san, which school do you go to?" she asked, rubbing her right wrist.

"Domino High."

Her eyes widened along with a smile, "Honto ni??" Ryou nodded. "That's where I'll be going tomorrow."

Ryou kept a blank expression. All he did was nod and say, "That's good. I'm sure you'll like it there.."

They finally reached her apartment complex. Dani then turned to him and bowed while saying another "arigatou". when she stood back up she smiled at him but rubbed her right wrist. He smiled back slightly saying another "Do itamashite." But then he noticed her rubbing her wrist and saw a faint scar across it. It made him wonder, "Does she..cut herself?" Ryou shook it off and turned away starting to leave.

"Ja mate ne!" she said waving. he replied a simple "ja" without looking back.

Dani walked back inside her complex and into the elevator to her apartment. "He was so nice.." she thought while the elevator brought her slowly up the building, "But a shy person..pretty quiet..I wonder if he has any friends....If he doesn't...I'll be his friend," she smiled to herself. Her smile faded when she started rubbing her right wrist again. The sleeve was bothering her so she rolled it up so it didn't cover the faint scar. She rubbed it hoping he aching pain would go away but to no avail. Dani sighed and rolled her sleeve back down as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors. She walked out down the hall to her apartment, pulled out the kep from her pocket, unlocked the door and went inside silently. "Just another day.." she thought, "and I can't believe I'm still alive..."

**  
End Of Chapter 1**  
Thank you for reading!

PLEASE comment! It's my first fic!  
Oh and by the way, Dani is Me. :P nyah nyah.  
oh,disclaimers-  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and it's characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi.  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I so wish I did XDD  
Dani (c) me...since it's me. XDD

Again, THANK YOU FOR READING!! be sure to check for the next chapter!! Ja mata!

**  
**


	2. Whoa! New Girl!, So Far Away

**Summary:**  
Ryou Bakura's days still seemed empty and alone months after Battle City."Another new day.." he thought,"and I can't believe I'm still alive.." While on a weekend morning walk, he runs into a young 16 year old girl named Danirure, or "Dani" as she likes to be called. He rescues her from a Gang of thugs called the "Gurei Gyangu";Grey Gang. While taking her to her apartment complex, Ryou finds out she'll be going to his high school the next day. Although seeing a scar on her right wrist made him uneasy, he kept a blank-ish expression and walked on back home. As she walked back into her apartment, she thought "Just another day...and I can't believe I'm still alive.."

Now time for chapter 2! (if there are any new japanese words in this chapter, the translations are at the bottom.  
and for last chapter: Shizuka ni means shut up. sorreh i forgot it!)

**Chapter 2-Whoa! New Girl!;So Far Away..**

The morning sun's rays were scattered across the blinds on the window. One beam of light fell onto the young girl's eyes and made her close her eyes tighter. But, when that didn't work, she finally gave up and sat up slowly, stretching her bare arms out infront of her. Bare arms. She never wears short sleeved shirts. Only when she felt no one could see, she wore them. She would rather wear long sleeves, though. But why? To hide from the suns rays? To hide an embarassing body feature? To hide scars?...Scars...So many....a long array of them down her right arm. But those can not compete to the horrid looking red bruise on her left arm. It covered her forearm completely, like a band, or arm jewlery...Jewlery...She stood up and stretched her back, her shirt which reached mid thigh rose up slightly revealing only a small glimpse of white silk underwear. She turned to the window, wanting to open the blinds and let the sun's warm light flow in...But she didn't move. Something had stopped her from opening them. She sighed and turned away to get dressed into a familiar pair of clothes.

The school bell rung, DING DONG DANG DONG, DONG DANG DING DONG, and the many teenage students ran into the building. Domino High School. One of many different schools in Domino, but no other school was like it. The reason: It was the school of which one special person went to. Yup, you guessed it, Yugi Motou. The little guy with the big heart, and big hair. He walked into his classroom with a smile on his face and his friends behind him. Two of them, Jounouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto, were fighting over a breakfast onigiri. Yugi and his other friend Anzu Mazaki turned to them and sweatdropped.

"IT'S MINE, HONDA!!!" Jounouchi yelled grabbing Honda in a headlock.

"Ack! JOUNOUCHI!!!" Honda yelled back, holding the onigiri away from him.

"Guys.." Yugi said, sweatdropping more.

"Seriously, it's only an onigiri," Anzu said, crossing her arms,"No big deal.."

"IT'S MIIIIINE!!!" the two shouted and they eventually fell to the floor, the onigiri flying into the air above them, "NO!!!"

Just as the onigiri was going to fall onto their heads, a hand reached out and caught it. The person brought it to their mouth and took a bite then swallowed. He smirked and brushed some of his black hair back.

"Thanks for the onigiri, guys. I was starving," Ryuuji Otogi told them then laughed and walked to his seat.

Honda and Jounouchi blinked a few times but then started to growl. Yugi and Anzu looked at them nervously and stepped back.

"RYUUUUUUJIIIIII!!!!!!" they both shouted. They stood up and ran after Ryuuji only to trip on eachother's feet and fall to the floor again with a loud THUMP. "Waaaah..."

Yugi and Anzu sweatdropped again. It was then Ryou Bakura walked into the classroom quietly. Yugi saw Ryou and smiled. "Ohayo, Ryou."

Ryou stopped and looked at Yugi to his right. He smiled slightly, "Ohayo, Yugi, Anzu." He looked to the floor and saw Jounouchi and Honda in a knot. He blinked, "Anou...Daijobu desu ka?"

"Oh they're fine," Anzu told Ryou, "Just being the idiots that they are, is all." She shaked her head in pity and Ryou gave a small chuckle. Once the teacher entered the room all the students flocked to their desks.

"Class," the sensei started, adjusting his glasses, "We have a new student here today." He turned to the board and started writing something with the white chalk.

Ryou blinked. Was it the girl he met yesterday? Or someone else? He payed attention to the sensei once finishing what he was writing on the board. On it said "Danirure" in japanese kanji. Ryou was right, it WAS her.

"You may come in now," the sensei said, turning to the door.

The door opened slowly and the girl walked in, the sun from the window shaping her every curve. The light framed her face and twinkled her eyes like stars. Her hazel green eyes looked foreward at the teacher and glanced at the students before her. Her shoulder length dirty blonde hair swayed softly behind her along with her blue skirt. She looked to be sixteen and about five foot three. Her hands stayed at her sides rocking gently back and forth as she moved, causing little wrinkles in her pink uniform top, and her school bag to sway quietly. On her wrists were two heart shaped bracelets. On the right was a white one and the left was a black one. She finally stopped next to the teacher and bowed to the students saying "Ohayo, watashi wa Danirure desu." When she rose back up she blinked at the students, for they were gazing at her in shock.(Mainly the boys) They couldn't believe it. All the boys' jaws dropped, even Yugi's, Jounouchi's, AND Honda's.(tsk tsk.) They've never seen anyone like her before. Ryou blushed.

"Your seat is right over there in front of Ryou Bakura," the sensei said, pointing out the desk. All the boys' jaws dropped even more. "Man, he's lucky" they thought.

Dani nodded and walked down the aisle to her seat. When she saw Ryou she smiled. He just blushed a bit more. She sat down and looked behind her shoulder at Ryou. "Hi!" she whispered.

Ryou blinked a second but whispered back a simple "Hello". The other boys were staring in amazement. He KNEW her already?! The sensei started growing impatient so he cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention.

"You can all talk to Danirure-san later. We have class NOW," he told them. Then he turned to the board, erased the kanji away, and started writing down his assignment.

In the far left corner of the room sat Koji Masashi. A slightly bulky young man with dark brown hair that was spiked up, only some bangs covering his small, sharp reddish-brown eyes. Those eyes were glancing at the other end of the room. At a girl. The new girl. With his arms crossed he made a small smirk. "Perfect..." he thought,"she's just perfect...heh heh..."

A few hours later the bell rang and it was lunchtime. All the students rose from their seats, grabbing their lunches from their school bags, and when into groups with their freinds. Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, and Anzu got together and formed a group. Dani looked around at all the other groups and then looked at Ryou. As she was about to speak, though, he rose from his seat and went to another with his lunch. She sighed and looked down at her bag, picking it up and getting her lunch. Slowly a group of guys from the class came around and sat in the desks around her. One of which was Ryuuji. Dani blinked and blushed at them all.

"A-Anou.." she said nervously while looking at all of them. One stood up and took her hand gently in his and kissed it,only making her blush more.

"Hello, Boku wa Otogi Ryuuji desu," he said smiling sweetly, "It's very nice to meet you."

"A-Anou..You too," she said blushing more. She glanced at the other guys, their faces looking mad at Ryuuji, and got more nervous.

"Alright, Mr. Show-off, back off!" one with dark green hair and brwon eyes said impatiently, "Let US have a chance to introduce ourselves. jeeze!" The others nodded and agreed. Ryuuji sighed.

"Come on, Dani. It looks like SOME people have short patience," he told her, glaring at the other guys who glared back. Dani became uneasy and gently slipped away from the group with her lunch and school bag in hand. The boys started yelling at eachother, oblivious to the fact that Dani wasn't there. Dani found another seat away from them in the back of the class and sat down sighing. She then put away her lunch, deciding she wasn't too hungry anymore, and put her hands on the desk. Again, she sighed and then gripped onto her white heart bracelet with her left hand. "It's always the same," she thought, " every school is the same. All the guys coming up to me and everything...But....only one thing is different.." She looked up and looked around thr room until she found Ryou eating his lunch silently. "Him...No one ever helps me...I could be running from a homocidal maniac and no one would care...But him....he was the only one who ever helped me..."  
**---Flashback---**

_"Sir!! P-Please help me!.."she begged him. Ryou just gazed at her in astonishment. "Thugs are chasing me! Th-They won't stop and th-they're close behind! Please help me!!"  
_

_In the distance, deep laughter and yells were heard. She was right, it was a gang. Random shouts and whistles were also heard. Ones like 'yoooohooo!!' and 'Come here little missy!!' and 'Dammit where'd she go?!'. Upon hearing the gang's voices getting louder,he grabbed her hand and started running down the street.  
_**----**

_There were only two sides to hide but one was visible to the thugs when they would pass by, so Ryou quickly pushed the girl to the other side and leaned up close, pressing his body against her's so she was hidden. The girl gasped and blushed but Ryou whispered to her "Stay quiet.." She nodded slightly in agreement and stayed silent, then closed her eyes tightly. The gang's footsteps became louder and louder until they finally pass the room going down a different alleyway. Once they were out of sound distance, they both sighed in relief and panted. Ryou stepped back from the girl and blushed slightly._

_"G-Gomen..Daijobu desu ka?" he asked her shyly._

_She nodded. "Hai..Arigatou..".._

_  
_**---End Flashback---**

"Though he may have saved me.." she continued thinking, messing with her bracelets as she did so, "..He's still very quiet..almost mysterious.." She glanced at Ryou again. "I want to know you...but you seem so far away from me...I can't reach...." Dani sighed and the bell rang signaling the end of lunch hour. She grabbed her school bag, stood up, and walked back to her desk. "Ah, well.." she thought again, sitting down, "it's not like that's the first time I've felt I couldn't reach something..."

_She can't hide no matter how hard she tries  
Her secret disguised behind the lies  
And at night she crys away her pride  
With eyes shut tight staring at her inside  
All her friends know why she can't sleep at night  
All her family askin' if she's alright  
All she wants to do is get rid of this hell  
Well all she's got to do is stop kiddin' herself_

Ryou sat back down in his seat and glanced at Dani before him. All he could see was the back of her head and hands. Also her wrists. He squint his eyes to see the faint scar on her right wrist again. He wanted to know what it really was. Was it an accident? Was it abuse? Self abuse? "What does she hide?.." he thought, "What do you hide, Dani?...What do you hide like I have hidden?"..

_When it comes to how to live his life he can't be told  
Says he's got it all under control  
Thinks he knows it's not a problem he's stuck with  
But in reality it would be a problem to just quit  
An addict and he can't hold the reigns  
The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same  
Tries to slow down the problem he's got  
But can't get off the carousel until he makes it stop_

The bell rang and it was time to head on home. The students rushed out of the building as though it was to explode. Everyone has secrets. Things hidden away for no one to know but themselves. Is it best to know about these secrets? Or best to keep them silent?Well, that depends on the secret itself. Some can be known, like Yugi and his spirit Yami. Some known but best locked away, like Ryou and his spirit Bakura. Some best just to be locked away...But what if the secret was affecting another? In more ways than one? Should it be locked away forever unknown?...Or should it be revealed?....

_I never know  
Just why you run  
So far away, far away from me  
  
I never know  
Just why you run  
So far away, far away from me  
_

**End of Chapter 2**

Thank you for reading! please keep sending your reviews!  
Japanese translations:

Ohayo-Good morning

Onigiri-a type of food found in Japan. basicly a rice ball that can come in many different flavors.

sensei-teacher

-san- formal hororific meaning "Ms., Mrs., or Mr."

Disclamers:  
Yu-Gi-Oh! and all it's characters (c) Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! but I sure wish i did XDD  
Dani and other new characters (c) me

Carousel lyrics (c) Linkin Park. ( I love that band! XD)  
That's all for now, tune in for the next chapter, ja!


	3. Meet Me After School, Clues Have Been Fo...

**Summary  
**Months after Battle City has ended, Ryou Bakura's days still seem empty and alone. But, when he meets Dani, his life begins to change...but there are more secrets hidden in the shadows of which he is unaware of....yet.

**Last chapter (chapter 2)**

Dani has just started school, the same one our other favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! characters go to, Domino High. As soon as she steps into the classroom, all the boys go ga-ga at her. But, hidden in the corner, one person has taken for her(loves) in a wrong way....but that isn't the only secret being kept in the school. There are more hidden secrets needed to be revealed....or maybe.....kept unknown..

Now on to Chapter 3! (japanese translations are at the bottom)

**Chapter 3-Meet Me After School;Clues Have Been Found**

"Geh! Senkou da!!!" a student yelled as the teacher was coming into the classroom. At that alarm, the students scrambled to their desks, hoping that the teacher didn't notice. The teacher walked in and took a good look at the class, surveying them quickly, and then looked away.

"Ohayo, Minna-san," the teacher greeted the class.

"Ohayo, sensei," the class replied. After a few moments, the teacher picked up a piece of chalk and began to write on the board.

In the near back sat Dani, taking notes from the board and quietly humming a tune of a song. Ryou, behind her taking notes as well, picks up on the tune and looks around. He quickly finds out it's Dani humming and blinks. Ryou then leans over a bit and whipsers softly.

"Anou..excuse me, but what are you humming?"

Dani blinked and turned her head to his. She blushed a bit but smiled slightly and whispered back,"I'll tell you later.." Then she turned her head back to the board and continued writing notes. Ryou blinked again and sat back in his seat wondering why she wouldn't tell him.

"Probably just because the class has started,"he thought,"She'll tell me later..I guess."

The bell rang hours later and it was lunch time. Just like yesterday, everyone goes into little groups with their friends. Dani reaches to the side, pulls her school bag up, and takes out her lunch of three onigiris. Then she turns to Ryou behind her and smiles, holding up her lunch box.

"Would you like one?" she asked politely.

Ryou nodded and took one of her onigiris. Then Dani took one and bit into it. After Ryou swallowed his first bite, he looked at her and spoke up.

"So..anou.."

"Oh, the song,ne?" she asked for him. Ryou blinked but then nodded.

"Hai, what was it you were humming?.." he asked shyly.

Dani paused for a moment as though she were trying to decide whether she should tell him or not. "....Maybe I can....Yes! That's a great idea!" she thought.

"Well...If you want to find out..."

She turned to her desk, pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing something down. Ryou blinked in confusion but waited until she turned and handed the paper to him. He skimmed it quickly, finding out it was directions to a cafe, and looked back up at her confused. "Anou..."

"Meet me here after school," she said, "The directions are easy to follow and the place isn't far from here."

"Demo...what does-"

"Don't worry," she cut him off," You'll see. Trust me."

Ryou blinked at her a few times then sighed and nodded. She smiled but then was cut short by the bell and started putting her things away. As Ryou put his things away, he couldn't stop thinking about why she wanted him to go to the cafe. It just stood there in his mind, waiting to be answered. Stuck between the twists and turns of brain, trying to break free. It even got into the mind of Bakura inside his soul room.

"/Hm...heh heh..Do you think it's a bar instead of a cafe? Maybe she's a strip dancer! Hah!/" he said with a wide smirk.

"YAMI!!" Ryou thought back to him.

"/Kukuku.../"

Ryou sighed. The last thing he needed was Bakura's comments. Especially since most of them are perverted. But he put those aside and concentrated on his school work.

After school, the students ran out of the building, celebrating the sweet tatse of freedom from books, teachers, and the school itself. As the last of the students stray out of the building, Ryou comes walking out of the school gates, about to turn to the street he usually walks down to go home, but stops and pulls a paper out of his pocket.

"I need to go..." he started off, looking to the right, "This way."

Ryou then turned to the right and started strolling down the street. He's walked down that way times before but for some reason it seemed unfamiliar to him. Could it have been the new signs on the stores? The new resturants that opened? The many people he's never seen walking past him? Maybe it was the sky growing dark making everything look grey. Or maybe the horns of the cars having trouble at the nearest intersection. Whatever it was, he couldn't put his finger on it. Yet another question stuck in his mind. The question was soon put aside once he finally reached the entrance to the cafe.

It was a pretty simple size for a cafe; Not to small; Not to large. One large window took up most of the wall, with the kanji of "Cafe Karaoke" painted in brown with white trimmed letters. Underneath the title was a painting of a round, white cup with coffee or esspresso in it on a little white plate. Next to it was a black and grey colored microphone with one music note above it. The wall was made of a shiny dark brown wood and inside would be flat grey stone. The door was the same shiny brown wood but with more detail of leaf and tree patters stretching down it and curling around the golden door knob. Ryou peered inside the window to see if anyone was inside, and indeed there was.There were around fifteen to twenty small round tables with soft curved edges, each with a big oval shaped candle on it. The chairs were medium sized stools with soft red cusions on the tops for a comfortable seat. The walls were flat grey stone with assorted framed pictures of calming scenes such as the ocean, a sunset, the forest, clouds, etc. In the back left corner stood the counter where the clerks brewed the finest coffees and cappuccinos for each customer. The most noticeable, and largest feature was a round stage that stood next to the counter and filled up the empty back right corner of the room. There were five large stage lights hanging above it pointing downward illuminating the entire stage showing the floor boards, red velvet curtain, and one single microphone that stood alone on the stage, bare and black.

Ryou took a breath to take all of it in. It seemed to be a friendly place. Of course, he couldn't be too sure these days, but what harm could it cause? He hesitated a moment, looking at the door knob. It reflected back the face he disliked and was disgusted with; His own. he sighed and walked to the door, reached and grabbed the knob, turned it and opened it. A sudden rush of warmth, and the strong soothing smell of coffee and espressos hit him in the face like fire. He never smelled such soothing scents in his life before. He never felt such warmth-calming warmth- in his life before. It made him feel relaxed. All the tension he had felt before he opened the door was wisked away from him and carried out into the grey world behind him. He closed the door and looked around for a good seat, trying not to trip on anything since the lights were dimmed for a more relaxing mood. One he found an isolated table he took the stool, sat down and put his hands on the table top. He closed his eyes, letting the smells and warmth sink into him.

"/Damn, I thought it would be a bar../" grumbled Bakura in his soul room. Ryou ignored. He didn't need to hear him now. Not now. Not when he was all nice and calm. But he almost forgot why he came to the cafe in the first place: To meet Dani. Ryou opened his eyes and looked around for Dani, but the cafe was too dim lighted to see anyone's face clearly. Yet, Dani would be able to see him. His long snow white hair wasn't hard to miss in the dark. But if she saw him, she would walk up to him. But she didn't. Where could she be?

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by tapping on the microphone. His ears perked and he looked to the stage to see a clerk wearing a dark red-ish T-shirt, brown pants, and a small white apron with three pockets. The clerk's chocolate brown eyes were slightly covered behind small clear glasses and black coffee colored brown bangs. He had a simple smile on, seeing that he caught everyone's attention, and began to speak, his voice as smooth as the coffee he brewed for his customers.

"Arigatou, minna. Now, the moment you've been waiting patiently for has arrived. "

The audience smiled, some clapped, for the best part of the whole cafe was about to begin.

"Presenting, probably Domino City's best karaoke singer, Dani-chan-chan!"

Ryou was shocked. Dani was going to sing? That was unexpected. The clerk smiled while the audience applauded, some even cheering, and turned to the curtain where they opened and there stood a figure in the shadows. The figure stepped out from behind the curtain, revealing herself. It was Dani. She was wearing an interesting onsomble. Her long sleeved shirt and pants were half black and half white. A twisting line ran between the middle, when it turned left into white, (her right) it was a curved line, but when it turned right into black, (her left) it was in a point. Her pants did the same on each side making it have white on the sides and black in the middle. The ends of her shirt sleeves were different as well. Her right sleeve on white had curved ends, while her left sleeve on black had pointed ends. She had on black sneakers, her sparkling hazel eyes, and of course, her black and white heart bracelets around her wrists. She walked up to the microphone and smiled at the audience. "Konbanwa, minna-san!" she said, waving her right hand to the audience. The crowd applauded in response. dani shifted her eyes around looking for the person she was hoping to see. And there he was, looking at her in astonishment. She giggled a bit and waved at him, mouthing out "Hello, Ryou-san!"  
  
Ryou blinked and raised his hand up a bit to wave back. Ryou found himself blushing at her beauty and tried to shrug it off. The clerk looked at Dani with a sweet smile.

"What will you be singing for us today, Dani-chan-chan?" he asked. She looked at him and smiled back.

"It's one of my favorite songs sung by an American band called Linkin Park. It's called "Easier to Run"," she replied.

The clerk turned to the audience,"You heard her, folks!" He raised his hand in the air, fingers spread apart and palm facing the ceiling, "Let the music begin!"

The audience cheered in excitement and the clerk stepped off the stage. Ryou looked around at all the people clapping and cheering. Was she really _that_ good? The lights dimmed more and the stage was the main focus of the room. Dani put her right hand on the microphone, signaling that she was ready, and the audience hushed themselves. Once all was silent, dani took a deep breath, let it out, and began to sing as the music started to play.

_It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
_

It was only the beginning piece, but it amazed Ryou beyond belief. Her voice was that of a chorus of angels.

_Something has been taken  
from deep inside of me  
A secret I've kept locked away  
No one could never see  
Wounds so deep they never show  
They never go away  
Like moving pictures in my head  
For years and years they've played  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
_

The audience was completely silent. No one cheered, for if they did, it would ruin the balance. The song had to flow out from her heart in silence. Cheering would come afterward.

_Sometimes I remember  
The darkness of my past  
Bringing back these memories  
I wish I didn't have  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
And never looking back  
And never moving forward so  
There would never be a past  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
If I could take all the shame into the grave I would  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame to the grave  
  
Just washing it aside  
All of the helplessness inside  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
It's so much simpler than change  
  
It's easier to run  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
It's so much easier to go  
Then face all this pain here all alone  
  
It's easier to run  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made  
  
It's easier to go  
  
If I could change I would  
Take back the pain I would  
Retrace every wrong move that I made I would  
If I could  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
I would take all the shame  
To the grave_

The music faded. Dani panted. The room was silent. But in an instant, the room was filled with excited cheers and claps. Everyone stood up with wide smiles on their faces. Dani smiled and bowed saying her thank you's. When she rose back up she peered over to where Ryou was sitting. He was standing now. His hands slapping eachother to clap along with the crowd. And, for almost the first time in a long while, he was smiling. Not JUST smiling. He was smiling brightly; almost the brightest in the crowd. It made Dani smile. She finally got to see his smile. Even better how SHE was the one to make him smile.

Moments later, after half of the customers left the cafe, Dani walked up to Ryou and sat down on the stool across from him. She smiled at him, "Hello, Ryou-san. How was I?"

"..Amazing," he told her, still with a smile smeared on his face, "Absolutely amazing. I didn't know you could sing so well."

Dani blushed,"A-Arigatou."

"How did you learn to sing like that?" he asked a bit shyly.

"Well...I didn't exactly learn it. I had it in me all my life but I never found it until I started to sing along to a song on the radio." She answered, blushing more,"Once I noticed I had something good, I practiced on my own and eventually..well...here I am."

They continued with their chat until it grew darker and it was around five forty-five. Ryou offered to walk Dani home and she agreed. As they walked to her apartment complex, something struck Ryou's thoughts again. Why would Dani choose such a song? It was practically a depressing song. Filled with sorrow and guilt. Why would someone with Dani's personality sing such a song as that? He had to give it more thought. The two were silent again as they walked; The only sounds they made were from their footsteps. Ryou glanced at her as they walked, looking at her unique outfit. Her left side was to him and her black sleeve was ruffled up slightly. He squinted, for he saw what seemed to be a band of black and blue and red on her arm by her wrist. When her arm swayed beside her, it lifeted up a bit showing more of it. It was long. It was big. It looked painful. It was a bruise. This shocked him but he kept a straight face. He thought it was best to mind his own buisness and keep quiet. No. That wouldn't help, he knew. But it was best. It wasn't HIS problem. Maybe, just maybe, Dani would explain it to him one day. But he had to put it aside. He looked away back at the path ahead, and before he knew it, they were at her complex. Dani turned to Ryou and bowed.

"Thanks for coming," she arose with a smile,"And walking me home."

"Do itamashite."

Dani nodded and turned to the doors, looking behind her shoulder to wave at him saying "Ja mate ne!"

Ryou waved back saying "Ja" and started heading back to his complex. As he walked back, his thoughts ran through his head like a highway. Normally, so many thoughts would give him a headache, but this time, he had something to sooth his head. Something to relieve him of such stress. It was the song Dani sung. Her voice was the right cure for anything. As he thought of the song, he hummed it out, making himself feel more relaxed as he walked down the sidewalk in the city that was still dripping grey from the clouds above his head.

**End of Chapter 3**

yay! Arigatou for reading!!

PLEASE COMMENT!! I get lonely..and...need.....reviews....yeah...JAPANESE TRANSLATIONS NOW!  
  
Geh! Senkou da!-Gah! It's the teach! (compliments of Shounen Jump :D)

minna/minna-san-everybody,everyone

-chan-honorific (like -san) for females, mainly(can be used for males), meaning little or younger. also used for couples.

and again, THANKS FOR READING! please review and tune in for the next chapter! :D Ja!


	4. Does the News Channel Lie?, Is It a Matc...

**Summary  
**Months after Battle City has ended, Ryou Bakura's days still seem empty and alone. But, when he meets Dani, his life begins to change...but there are more secrets hidden in the shadows of which he is unaware of....yet.

**Last Chapter (chapter 3)**

Dani had invited Ryou to a cafe after school. Ryou was confused as to why she wanted him to meet her there, but he went anyway. He was in for a shock when he listens to Dani sing a song with the most beautiful voice he's ever heard before. After the show, he walked her home, only to catch a glimpse of what seems to be a large bruise on her left arm. He kept it to himself with so many questions running through his mind.

Now on to chapter Four!(you know the drill with the japanese)

**Chapter 4: Does the News Channel Lie?; Is It a Match?  
**"Gaaaah!!!" a young man screamed as he was thrown against the wall. He was about to lock up his jewlery store for the night when a dark figure bursted in and flung him across the room like magic. The jewlery in the glass shelves shook as he thrusted the wall.

"Hueh heh heh...Thank you for letting me in," the figure spoke in a dark female voice,"Now lets see here..."

"N-No!! You can't take the jewlery!!" the young man demanded; His back starting to bleed.

"Urusei!!" she commanded. She rose her left arm up and there was a small band of light shine across it from the moonlight behind her. But then a sudden burst of gold light shot out from it and flew across the room to the man's mouth. An odd band of light covered his mouth so he was silenced. "Hueh heh...That's better.."

The female figure walked in more, peering through the glass shelves at all the jewlery. The store was dark. Pitch black. The only light was from the front windows where the moonlight shone through, but it didn't illuminate the whole room. It was also raining outside. Pouring hard, and the lightning flashed sparks of anger. The young man watched the figure with frightened, helpless eyes as his back bled onto the floor. He could stand up, or at least try to, but he stayed motionless. He knew that there was more to this person than just a theif. The was much more. There had to be, for he was not grabbed by the figure then thrown....He was pushed by a force he couldn't describe.

As the figure looked into the shelves, an angry look was on her face, hidden in the shadows. She growled,"Kuso...There HAS to be one here!!"

Once the figure had checked all the shelves she growled and kicked one of them, the glass shattering into pieces with a loud crash. The young man flinched, covered his ears,and shut his eyes, praying the madness would stop. But as he kept his eyes closed, he was unaware of the figure walking up to him. When the man thought the figure was gone, he opened his eyes slowly, only to see the figure right before him. His eyes widened and he gave a muffled yell, removing his hands off his ears. He clung to the wall while the figure kneeled down. The man's legs were spread apart and the figure kneeled between them, smirking. She leaned closer, placing her hands on his chest, and licked his cheek. The man froze in fear and confusion. She leaned in more and whispered in his ear.

"Mmm...You know..Maybe I should have went easy on you," she cooed, nuzzling his ear, "You do look kinda sexy...And you look like you would have been good, too...hueh heh.."

The man looked disgusted but was still in fear. The figure pulled away from his ear, after licking it, and smirked at him. He still couldn't see her face in the dark, but it was as though she could see his. Her right hand then slid up his chest to his shoulder and her fore finger swiped across his bloody back. She pulled her hand back and licked his blood off her finger.

"Mmm...You taste good, too...Hueh heh heh..."

She stood up and looked down at the man who was still motionless with fear. The figure gave him one last smirk and turned away, walking towards the doors. The man felt almost relieved that she was leaving but then she stopped and he perked up. She stood there, staring at the doors. Aside from the rain, there were no sounds heard. The room, still dark, had a red blinking light in the top corner of the room. The figure looked and glared at it, a camera that was recording everything. She pulled her left arm up and, again, it gave a quick shine of light. Then it started to glow showing the whole arm but the man couldn't see it from his angle. After a moment, the glowing faded and the figure walked out of the store. The man's mouth was freed from the band of light and he took deep breaths, looking around at his destroyed jewlery store.

The next morning in Domino High, everything seemed the usual. The students were chatting away as though they never talked in all their life. The only one in the classroom who was silent was Ryou. He didn't want to talk and didn't have to. He just sat in his seat, reading a book called Darkness in the Light. A book he could relate to. Just when he was about to turn the page, the teacher walked in and ordered the class to quiet down. Ryou book marked his page, closed it, and payed attention to the teacher.  
  
"Minna-san, I was just informed by the principal that we have to watch something that is being shown on the news. He feels it's important for our students to be warned about what has happened last night." The students looked at the teacher confused and whispered to the people next to them. "Do not question why," he started again, "Just pay atte-"  
  
The teacher was cut short by someone entering the classroom late. The whole class looked to the doors to see Dani standing there panting. She bowed to the teacher.  
  
"Gomen nasai, sensei," she told him, standing back up,"My alarm was broken.."

The teacher sighed irritably and gestured her to sit down."I'll give you your punishment later, we have something important to watch."  
  
As Dani rushed to her desk, the teacher went out the door and came back in, pushing a television into the room. While doing so, the students whispered to eachother wondering what was so important. After the teacher plugged in the television, he turned it on and flipped to a news channel; Domino News, Channel eight. The students then hushed down and the teacher shut the lights off in the room. The anchor woman came on and started to speak after the sports section was over.

"Arigatou, Koda-san," she started, straightening her papers and brushing her long, black hair back once with her hand,"And now onto our top story. Local jewlery store, Shouri's Beauties, had a break in, last night, just as the store owner, Taka Kasai, was locking up. The shocking thing about this is there was a camera in the store that records everything..But what it recorded last night confused all the police." The students looked confused. "The video that we are about to show you is from the camera in the jewlery store last night..it WILL shock you in a confusing matter.."

The students leaned foreward, wanting to get out of their suspense. The television screen changed to a black and white camera view of the jewlery store. Walking up to the doors was Taka Kasai, the owner, with keys in his hand.Taka reached for the door handle but it looked like the door swung open on it's own and he jumped back. His voice was heard, "Wh-who are you?! Get out!" Suddenly he was lifted into the air, like floating, and thrown across the room, hitting the wall and sliding down to the floor while he screamed. The students gasped; One girl shrieked. Ryou and Yugi's eyes widened. But then, another voice was heard. It wasn't Taka's, it was some female voice. A dark female voice. "Hueh heh heh..Thank you for letting me in," it spoke,"Now lets see.."  
Taka's voice,"N-No!! You can't take the jewlery!!"  
The voice again,"Urusei!!" and then a sudden band of light flew out from the center of the room to Taka's mouth and covered it.. "Hueh heh..That's better.."

There was some silence; The only sound heard was footsteps. But it baffled everyone in the room because there was no one in the store, only Taka on the floor against the wall. There were no shadows from the moonlight shining in part of the store. Hands slapping on the glass shelves and more footsteps were heard. Taka sat motionless on the floor, but his head following the supposed burglar.

The voice was heard again,"Kuso..There HAS to be one here!!" After one moment, the glass shelf looked as though it shattered itself suddenly. More gasps, and more girls shrieking in the classroom were made. Taka covered his ears and shut his eyes but footsteps were heard again then stopping. Taka opened his eyes and gave a muffled yell, taking his hands off his ears. Then he clung to the wall and sat motionless with fear, his head following the movements of the supposed burglar. Then the class could see his shirt ruffled a bit as though hands were on his chest. Then he winced.

The voice was heard again,"Mmm...You know..Maybe I should have went easy on you," it said, cooing,"You do look kinda sexy...And you look like you would have been good, too...hueh heh.."

Taka was then looking disgusted but still afraid. His shirt by his shoulder was ruffled and the blood on his back could be seen. Some students winced.

The voice spoke again,"Mmm...You taste good, too...Hueh heh heh..."

Few moments later, Taka looked a bit relieved. Then he perked up again. The camera lens shook slightly then stopped. The doors flew open again and closed, leaving Taka in the room alone. The screen turned back to the news anchor and the students in the classroom has their jaws dropped. Yugi and Ryou were suspicious but shocked none the less. Dani was terrified.

"...Police said Taka said he couldn't make out what the person looked like in the dark. All he knew was that it was a female who did not steal anything. Also, he said she might have had something on her arm because at one point, it was glowing. Taka was taken to the hospital afterward for his back wounds..." she paused."Police say it might have been a teenager by the voice and will be coming to the schools in Domino to record their voices to match them with that of the theif's...More on this story at five.."  
  
The teacher shut the television off and turned the lights back on. With a bewildered expression on his face, he turned to the class. "..They will be here later to record all female voices. I trust that it wasn't one of YOU..who caused this.."

The girls in the classroom gasped and looked nervous. Some spoke up.

"But _I_ didn't do it."

"Me neither."

Anzu spoke up as well,"This is rediculous. Why would they think WE did it?" The other girls agreed. Dani sat quietly, messing with her white heart bracelet.

"Girls, settle down, please," the teacher ordered and they complied, quieting down. "It's a one out of a hundred, or more, chance that one of our students did that. I doubt it was any of you."

After a few hours, the girls from different classrooms headed down the halls and to the guidence department where the voice recordings were held. Other classes had already gone before Dani's class but now it was her classroom's turn. The teacher issued the girls to go out of the classroom and start walking to the guidence department. The girls walked down as a group, chatting away as though nothing was happening. Dani was behind them all, still messing with her white heart bracelet on her right arm. She twisted it around her arm, moved it up and down, and gripped onto it hard. It was only the white one, though. She never messed with the black one. Maybe that's the reason why the black one was in perfect condition while the white one was scratched up pretty bad. Once the girls reached the guidence, they formed a line and waited to be called. The first few girls went and came back, leaving the group and going back to their classroom. Waiting on line, Anzu turned to Dani, noticing how quiet she was, and smiled at her.  
  
"Hi, I never got to introduce myself. Watashi wa Mazaki Anzu desu."  
  
Dani looked up at her and smiled a bit. "Hello."

Anzu looked back at the line,"Don't you think this is stupid? I mean, really, why would _I_ break into a jewlery store? And if I ever did, why wouldn't I have stolen something?"  
  
Dani shrugged,"I don't know.."

"And why can't they test the boys too? There ARE some guys in this school that have girlish voices." She then giggled a bit.

Dani giggled a little as well. She was cut short by a guidence counciler calling out her name. Dani gasped slightly but calmed herself down.

"Don't worry, I doubt it was you." Anzu told her, smiling.

It comforted Dani a little but she was still nervous. She walked into the office and sat down in a chair in the center of the room. Two policemen, looking to be almost her age but older, were sitting across from her behind a desk and a tape recorder. One held up a blank tape and a marker. "Name?"  
  
"Danirure."  
  
He wrote it down,"Last name?"

Dani tensed up a bit," I do not like to reveal my last name.."  
  
The one policeman looked at her suspiciously through his sunglasses then looked at his partner. His partner gave a "It doesn't matter" hand gesture and he placed the tape in the recorder.

"Now," the partner spoke,fixing his hat,"All you need to say is "My name is, your name, and I am innocent."."

Dani nodded and the other policeman pressed the record button. Dani then paused a moment but finally spoke up.

"..My name is Danirure, and I am innocent..."  
  
The one policeman stopped the tape and rewound it. The partner thanked her and told her she could leave. Dani stood up, bowed and leaved. The policeman then put the tape in a box with ones of other girls, pulled out a new tape, and called "Akuru!"  
  
Dani walked down the hallway, heading for her classroom. She seemed nervous. She walked slowly and looked around somewhat cautiously. "Is ANYONE innocent?" she thought to herself, gripping her white heart bracelet again,"Is anyone innocent?..."  
  
At the Domino Police Department, down town, an audio specialist was trying to match the recordings of the students' voices to the one heard in the camera of the jewlery store. On a special computer he would look at the certain sound waves of each voice and the computer would determine if there was any exact, close, or no match.

"No match for Anzu Mazaki-san," the audio specialist said disapprovingly. He brushed some of his light brown bangs out of his face and

re-adjusted his thin glasses. He took the tape and disposed of it. "Next tape."

"Ugh, this is taking forever..Here." the police man from before complained, handing him another tape. The audio specialist took it and popped it into the computer drive. He took off his hat, letting his black hair breathe.  
  
"Stop complaining, Yoh-san,"his partner from before told him,"You're not the only one here."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Hayashi-san," he said back, crossing his arms.  
  
"No match for Sakura Koubashii-san," the audio specialist said, disposing the tape."Next tape."

"My girlfriend's gonna kill me.." Yoh complained, handing over another tape. Hayashi ruffled his hair and he glared

"Hosoboso ru-ki," Hayashi chuckled.

"Urusei, baka!" Yoh yelled back angrily.

"Close match!!"  
  
Hayashi and Yoh turned to the audio specialist,"Nani?!"  
  
He turned to them, pointing at the screen, "A close match!!"

"Of which person, Kinmu-san?!" Yoh asked.

Kinmu, the audio specialist, turned back to the computer and looked at the name under the sound wave recorder for the girl's name."...Danirure."  
  
"..I knew it!" Yoh exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" Kinmu asked, blinking.

"That girl..she was suspicious from the start..I could feel it!"  
  
"Oh, calm down," Hayashi said,"It's a CLOSE match. Not an exact one."  
  
"True, but the wave patterns are so similar. Look." Kinmu spoke up, turning to the computer and pointing to the waves. "Top one is from the camera, and bottom is Danirure. Here," he pointed to a spot on both waves,"here, here,here, and here are all matches. That's alot. She could have just made her voice sound more sinister or something.."

"Good point.." Hayashi agreed.  
  
"In order to find that out, you're going to have to record her voice again."

"Again?!" Yoh complained.

"Yes, "again"," he said mockingly,"But she needs to make her voice sould mean and evil. Think of a good sentance for her to say." Kinmu turned to the computer,"I'm making copies of this."  
  
Yoh sighed irritably but Hayashi put a hand on his shoulder."You don't have to come," he told Yoh,"I'll handle it." Then he winked at him.  
  
Catching the point, Yoh smirked a bit and chuckled, "You dog."  
  
Hayashi chuckled as well, fixing his small ponytail on the lower back of his head,"Can't help it, didn't you think she was too??"  
  
"No, I HAVE a girlfriend, remember?"  
  
"Guys, lets be serious here.." Kinmu tried getting their attention focused on the situation.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'll go tomorrow to the school and record her voice," Hayashi told him.

"Good," Kinmu sighed,"And please..Stay focused, will you?"  
  
"I will, I will,"Hayashi chuckled.

The next morning in Ryou's classroom, he was sitting in his seat quietly reading his book again while the other students chatted among themselves. When the teacher walked in, everyone sat down and silenced  
  
"Ohayo, Minna-san." he greeted them, a bit happily.  
  
"Ohayo, sensei" the class replied.

The teacher smiled at them and turned to the board to grab a piece of chalk. "Today we'll-"  
  
The teacher was interrupted by the voice in the speaker,"Danirure to the guidence department please."

The whole class turned to Dani who sat there blinking like a lost child. She looked around at the class staring at her suspiciously and hearing all the whispering from them. Ryou blinked, though. "..Is Dani the theif?" he thought to himself,"..No...No, that can't be. She would never do something like that...would she?" Dani looked at the teacher and blinked innocently.  
  
"..Go on, Danirure-san.."

Dani nodded and stood up, still with everyone staring. She walked down the aisle and out the door with all the students' faces following. dani tensed up as she walked down the hallway, thinking to herself, 'Why me? Why is it always me??"

When she reached the guidence department, a counciler walked her to a room, let her in, and left her with the policeman. She sat down in the chair across from a desk and him. Hayashi, the policeman, smiled at her.

"Ohayo, Boku wa Hayashi-san desu." he told her, offering his hand across the desk.  
  
"Ohayo.."she said a bit nervously, reaching her hand over to his. He took her hand and kissed it softly, making her blush. Then they both sat down.

"Now, the reason you are here is because when we took your voice recording and compared it to the one from the break in, it had a similar match." He handed her a printed out version of the sound wave recorder's recordings and she blinked. He leaned over and pointed out the matching spots for her. "These all match making your voice similar to that of the burglar's. But, to be completely exact, I need to record your voice again, but this time your voice has to sound...mean, evil-ish. Understand?"  
  
Dani grew more nervous and gulped slightly. She didn't respond for a moment, but then something made her relax a bit. Dani then nodded slightly and took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay," Hayashi said, getting the tape recorder ready,"All you have to say is "Yes, I am the one. I broke into the store." in the evil-ish voice." He turned the tape recorder on.

Dani took a moment, then spoke up, her voice sounding strange. It didn't sound like the voice from the camera's, it sounded weirder.

"Yes, I am the one. I broke into the store."

Hayashi was confused but shrugged it off and stopped the tape."That'll be all..Arigatou.."  
  
The next day, during third period, the principal came to Dani's classroom and asked for her. The teacher complied and dani walked up and out the door. some low chattering was heard outside the door and all the students tried paying close attention. Even the teacher, who had his ear pressed against the door, tried listening in. As he saw their sihlouettes bow at eachother the teacher jerked back from the door and looked back at the chalk board as though he wasn't paying attention. Dani slid open the door and walked back in, closing it behind her. The room was silent as she walked in. She knew why. Dani sighed.  
  
"No, it wasn't me. The police compared the second recording and there was no match."  
  
The teacher turned around quickly."Oh, er, we never asked but that's good. You may take your seat now."

Dani rolled her eyes and giggled a bit, taking her seat. As the teacher returned to his lesson, Ryou looked at Dani questioningly.

"...You're hiding something from me..I..I can sense it.." he thought to himself.

"/...I still say she's a strip dancer./" Bakura blurted out in his soul room.

"Yami!!! Ugh.." he thought back at him. Ryou turned to the windows, seeing that it was starting to grow dark. It started to rain. The clouds were gray and the raindrops held black lies inside them that Ryou knew existed. Not just black lies, but so many hidden secrets were also inside the tears of the sky, crashing to the ground and waiting to be revealed.

**End of Chapter 4**  
yay! thank youuuuuuu!!  
  
please review! you all have been so nice to me XDD

Japanese translations!:  
last chapter:konbanwa-good afternoon/evening (sorreh i forgot...again!)  
Urusei-shut up, silence.

kuso-damn

akuru-next  
horoboso-poor  
ru-ki- -rookie (it was spelt 'ru-ki-' on the site i found it on but i took off the last dash thing)  
baka-idiot/stupid (in this chapter, idiot)

nani-what

Disclaimers:  
Yu-Gi-Oh! (c) Kazuki Takahashi. I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! characters or the story and all that stuff(...but i wish I did XD)  
OC's (c) me. Steal and die.

...Oh and no characters were harmed in the making of this fic. :D

Again, thank you and review! Stay tuned for the next chapter!!!


	5. More Talents?,Helping Others:A Miracle

**Summary  
**Months after Battle City has ended, Ryou Bakura's days still seem empty and alone. But, when he meets Dani, his life begins to change...but there are more secrets hidden in the shadows of which he is unaware of...yet.

**Last Chapter (chapter 4)  
**A jewlery store break-in had stirred up the students in Domino High school one morning, for the girls were to have their voices recorded. The bandit in the night of the break-in was not cought on the security camera but strangely, they could hear the voice of the theif HERself. Therefore, the girls' voices were recorded in order to match them up in that of the burglar's. Out of the thousands of girls in Domino High, only one girl's voice matched closely: Dani's. When taken again for another recording, however, the recording was no match at all and Dani was let go, leaving hthe whole school boggled...

Now here's chapter 5! (Japanese at the bottom)(Sorry for the long wait! I had computer problems)  
((Oh! Just so you know, I don't have any problems with homosexuals,Bis,trans and etc. Why? You'll see soon.))

**Chapter 5-More Talents?; Helping Others:A Miracle..  
**

"So when are you going to...you know...? Heh heh.."

"Not just yet...I still need to find out more about her...But..I assure you...It will be soon.."

"Heh heh..This plan is perfect, Koji-sama.."

"It's Masashi-sama to you!...and...I know...heh..."

In Japan, most schools have Saturday as a school day. (hard to believe but yes, that's true) That including Domino High school. On this bright saturday morning, the class is in their classoom talking with friends, as usual, while they wait for their teacher to arrive. Ryou, however,is seen sitting quietly in his seat, hands on his desk, and no important thoughts running through his head. (Unless you count Yami Bakura's constant rambling about the Sennen Items.) He closes his eyes and tries to zone everyone, including Bakura, out so he could have silence; Try to have time to himself. He sighs; It's not easy to zone out everything in your mind. Just as he was getting close to reaching that point, something tapped his forehead and fell to the floor. His eyes opened abruptly and he blinked. He looked down at the floor to see a pencil next to his seat. He blinked again.

"Huh?..."

"Gomen!" said a voice before him, "My pencil always slips out of my hand somehow..."

Ryou looked up to see Dani bowing in her seat to him,"Oh.. It's alright. I'll get it." He bent down, reached for the pencil, grabbed it, and came back up, handing it to her.

"Arigatou, Ryou-san," she smiled as she took her pencil from his hand. She then looked down at a book infront of her and placed the pencil onto it, moving it around as though drawing. She was drawing. Another talent Ryou had now discovered about her.

Ryou blinked,"You can draw?"

Dani stopped and looked back at him, smiling,"Why, yes, I can. I do all the time."

Ryou blushed slightly at her smile," ..May I see some of your drawings?"

Dani looked down at her sketch book and gripped it tightly,"..I don't know..They're not that good.."

"Don't say that.." Ryou told her,"I bet they're wonderful."

Dani gave an uneasy look down at her sketch book.

"...I..." she started,"...I guess...just a few..."

She lifted her sketch book up and flipped the pages, searching for the right drawing to show him. "I guess it'll be okay to show him only choice pictures..though...there aren't many 'nice' ones..." she thought to herself as she found a picture to show.She turned it and held it up for him to see. It was a drawing of a small boy and a puppy playing in a park or playground. Although it wasn't colored, the artwork was astounding. In little talk bubbles, like ones in manga, in a soft kanji,it read " Come on, Miki! Lets pl-" A portion of the page had been ripped off, and it took the rest of the dialouge with it. Plus, the paper was crumbled a bit. It made Ryou think that she tried to detroy it for some reason. Luckily, though, the drawing itself of the boy and the dog wasn't damaged.

Ryou smiled,"That's fantastic."

Dani looked up shyly,"You...You really think so?.."

Ryou nodded, "Of course."

Dani blushed,"A-arigatou.."

"Oh no..We have a sub today, people!" one of the boy students in the class shouted as he stood by the door looking out the into hallway. Dani and Ryou both blinked.

"Who is it this time?" Jounouchi asked.

"...Crap...it's Yamazaki-sensei..." the boy muttered.

The all the students gasped(except for Dani),"Not Yamazaki-sensei!"

Dani blinked,"Anou..."

Ryou looked to her, a sweatdrop behind his head,"Erm...Yamazaki-sensei is...well..." he trailed off.

"Wuah!" the boy blurted out as he scrambled to his desk,"He's here! He's here!"

The door then slid open and an overly-happy teacher stood there. He had small, girlish glasses, and a navy blue suit on with a red tie. He waved hyperly at the class, and said, with an almost girly voice,"Hello my students!"

The class sweatdropped,"Hello, Yamazaki-sensei..."

Yamazaki-sensei skipped into the classroom towards his desk, "As you probably know, I'm going to be your substitute for the day! Isn't that great!"

The class sweatdropped more and remained silent.

"O-Oh..so he's a homosexual...Oh boy.." Dani thought to herself.

"/That damn gay teacher again, Hikari/" Bakura asked in his soul room.

"Yes...unfourtunately.." Ryou thought back to him.

"Now, class,LETS BEGIN!" Yamazaki-sensei shouted happily as he jumped into the air.

"We're doomed.." the whole class muttered.

The bell rang. FINALLY, it's lunch time. The usual routines go as always followed with the students. Ryou and Dani, however, stayed in their seats quietly. Ryou was having his lunch while Dani continued drawing in her sketch book she brought with her. He tried peering over her shoulder to get a small glimpse of what she was drawing, but she blocked the view each time. Was she trying to hide it? Ryou sighed after one last attempt and sat back in his seat,eating more of his lunch. Just then, Dani closed her sketch book and stood up, walking to the door and leaving the room. Ryou blinked.

"/She probably left for the bathroom...Now's your chance to look at the drawings, Hikari/" Bakura ordered in his soul room, "/ You know you want to.../"

"But..I can't do that.."Ryou thought back,"It's Dani's property.."

"/Does it look like I care/"

Ryou sighed,"Demo.."

"/Hikari, you've been trying to find out what she was drawing the whole lunch period. Now's your chance! Do it now! You've left me in too much suspense already/"

"...Fine...But only a quick look.."

"/That's it..heh heh../"

Ryou looked to his sides, making sure no one was to catch him as he reached over and grabbed Dani's sketch book from her desk. He pulled it over quickly to his desk and sat down, looking to the sides again for witnesses.

"/Not bad..Now open it/" Bakura ordered.

Ryou sighed and opened the book to a random page. A blank. He blinked.

"Err.."

"/Flip the next page, baka/"

He flipped the page and it showed the drawing of the boy and the puppy again.

"/Bleh, seen it. Next page/"

Ryou flipped the page and his eyes widened at the drawing. "..!"

The drawing was of an angel. She was kneeling on the ground and looking up to the sky. She had long, dark hair and a short, sleeveles, white dress. Her wings attached to her were drawin to look a silky, feathery soft. One wing was curled in, or just normal looking, but the other one..The other one was shortened and broken in half so the feathers were more erratic. Dani must have done it at home, for there was some color to it. On the broken wing, the whole end was colored to look like blood, a puddle of blood below it. The angel's hand had smeared blood on it, and she was crying blood tears. Ryou was appaled.

"/Well now../"Bakura started, smirking,"/..Something I like for once../"

Ryou closed the book abruptly and shut his eyes tightly.

"I...I can't believe she...she..."Ryou muttered to himself.

"/Oh, she did, Hikari. Most artists are like that. And who said you were done? There's still some time left/"

Ryou opened his eyes slowly and opened the sketchbook again. Another blank page. He skipped three pages and opened up to another..greusome...picture..This one worse than the other.

This drawing had two figures in it: An angel, and a demon. The angel took up most of the page while the demon was drawn in the top right corner. The angel wore a long, white, summer-like dress and the demon (who looks like a human with demon wings,BTW) wore a short, spikey, black dress. The greusome part of this drawing was the blood in it again. The demon in the picture had snapped one of the angel's wings in half and held the broken-off piece in her hand. Blood was scattered all over. Ryou noticed one thing in the picture that scared him a bit more...The angel drawn looked somewhat like Dani.

"..I can't look anymore.." Ryou thought as he was about to close the sketch book.

"/HOLD IT/" Bakura yelled. Ryou froze. "/...That...face.../" Bakura stared at the demon's face. She had a similar hairstyle as that of the angel's but a bit more spikey, a smirk on her face, and a small strange mark under her eye. "/...it's...familiar../"

"What do you mean?.."Ryou thought back.

"/...Could it be.../"

"She's coming back!" Ryou thought loudly to Bakura as he shut the book. It was too late to put the book back. Dani was already down the row standing next to her desk and blinking at Ryou.

"Ryou-san...Why do you have my sketch book?.."

He sweatdropped a bit."Um..uh.."

"/Think of something,hikari/"

"Uhh...Two other students were having a fight..and bumped into your desk. Your sketch book fell to the ground but I picked it up and held it for you so it was safe." He held the sketch book up to her.

Dani paused a moment, looking into Ryou's eyes as though scanning him like a laser. She shook her head and smiled, taking the sketch book from his hands, "Thanks for watching it."

Ryou gave a quick sigh of relief."No problem."

"/That was close. Good save there. Heh./" Bakura said in his soul room smirking.

The bell rang and the students started cleaning up and heading back to their desks. Dani sat down and Ryou sighed. Then Ryou thought about what Bakura was saying: How the demon woman in the drawing looked familiar to him. "That's impossible.." he thought,"Besides, who COULD it remind him of?.."

After school, the students cheered as they left. It was finally the weekend. (sure, it doesn't seem like much, only one day, but to japanese students, it's alot) As Ryou entered his apartment, slipping off his shoes, and slipping on a pair of slippers, he sighed, tired from the day. Back against the door, he slid down to the floor and closed his eyes. Peace and quiet.. Well, close enough to it as he can get. Ryou's moment was interrupted by something tapping his head. He opened his eyes and blinked. Then he reached his left hand up onto his head and felt a piece of paper lying there. He took it off his head and brought it down to read it. In a rushed kanji, it read:

_Reminder-_

_Go food shopping after school._

"D'oh!" Ryou grumbled, smacking his forehead in fustration. He slid his hand back over his hair and stood up, slipped off his slippers, put on his shoes, and walked out of his apartment towards the food store. A few moments later, he returns to his apartment to grab an umbrella, remembering that it was going to rain later. Then he heads back out.

On Ryou's way back from the store, it started to rain. As he carried two bags in his right hand, he held his umbrella in his left. He stocked up on the few nessecities like milk, bread, some veggies, and of course, creampuffs. There weren't many people on the street because of the rain, just many cars zipping past and splashing water onto the sidewalks. Ryou saw a car coming, headed straight for a puddle next to him in the street, and gasped. As the car drove past in the large puddle, it splashed water high up into the air towards Ryou. Luckily though, Ryou used his umbrella like a shield and blocked himself of the oncoming water.

"/Damn fools of this century../" Bakura grumbled.

Ryou sighed, returned his umbrella over his head, and continued walking. When he walked, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. He stopped to look. When he looked, he gasped. Across the street he saw Dani. She was wearing the white shirt and black jeans she wore when she and Ryou first met. Something was different, though. She didn't look too well. She took short steps while her left hand clung to the wall, keeping her balanced...almost. Ryou looked at both sides of the street to make sure no cars were coming and hurried across it to get to Dani. Dani coughed hard.

"Dani?" Ryou questioned,"Dani, it's me, Ryou. Daijobu desu ka?"

She coughed again,her right hand clutching her chest.

"R...Ryou?..." she muttered before she coughed again.

Ryou walked over to her and moved the umbrella over her head.

"Dani, you're getting sick.Let me help you home.."

She looked up at him,her cheeks red and her eyes half open. The slight blush was the only color found on her face; she was so pale.

"No...really..I'm fine..I just..." she muttered out before she lost her balance and fell into Ryou's arms (well, more like his chest). Ryou blushed a bit and helped her stand.

"Easy..here." He took her right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders to support her. Then he wrapped his own arm, after switching the umbrella to his other hand, around her to hold her up. "Come now, walk with me.."

Ryou started to take small steps, going slow enough for Dani. She went along with him slowly, almost gasping for air after each step. It turned out to be a longer walk than Ryou thought. About every five minutes, she would have to stop to cough a rough chest cough, then keep moving. But, that didnt matter.She was terribly sick. If she didn't get to her home soon enough she could just about catch a pneumonia. Luckily, however, Ryou brought her to her apartment in time. She handed him the key shakily.He took it, unlocked the door, and walked into her apartment.

It was a fairly decent apartment. It reminded Ryou of his own in a way. But there were many differences. The main difference was: mostly everything was either black or white. Carpet white; Table black; Tall lamp white; Couch black. Everything contrasted. It almost made things confusing. Ryou looked around and found the door to the bedroom. He walked Dani over into the room and was amased at the difference it was from the living room and others. It was still the same color scheme, but only the walls were white. Everything she owned, dresser,bed, desk, etc.,was black. Ryou shook his head and made his way to the bed, placing the grocery bags on the floor, along with the now closed umbrella, and helped lie Dani down gently.

"There you go.." Ryou said,covering the blanket over her,"Where do you keep the wash cloths?"

Dani lifted her hand up and pointed weakly to the doorway,"Hall...closet..."

Ryou nodded and headed out of the bedroom towards the hall closet. He opened it and looked around.

"Wash cloths...Wash cloths...Oh!" Ryou gasped slightly as he found them.

He took one wash cloth and headed for the bathroom right next to the closet. Amazingly, everything in the bathroom was all white.There was no trace of black at all. Ryou ran the wash cloth under hot water. Once he was done, he ringed it out so it was a bit damp but still warm. Then he walked back to Dani's room and placed the wash cloth on her forehead.

"This should help quite a bit..." Ryou told her softly.

Her eyes were closed and her face was still flushed, but she smiled slightly.

"Ari...gatou.."

Ryou nodded and smiled back shyly.

"/How vulnerable.../"Bakura muttered in his soul room,smirking.

"Ugh...Yami." Ryou thought back,disgustedly.

"/Heh heh heh../"

"Is there anything else you need?.." Ryou asked her gently.

She shook her head slightly,"Iie, kekko desu.."

Ryou looked at her uneasily,"You're sure?.."

Dani nodded slightly and smiled a bit,"Hai..Ryou-san. I just...Need some rest.."

Ryou sighed and nodded.

"Alright..But, if you need anything.."

Ryou reached over to his grocery bag and pulled out the reciept. Then he pulled out a pen from his pocket and, leaning against the nightstand, wrote down something. Once he was done he slid the reciept next to the telephone and put his pen away.

"...I gave you my phone number..If you neeed anything at all,just give me a call,okay?.."

Dani nodded weakly.

Ryou sighed again and grabbed his things. Then he turned to face her.

"I hope you feel better soon."

"Domo..Arigatou...Gozaimashita.."

Ryou smiled shyly again and turned around. He felt it hard just to leave her there in her condition, but she told him she would be alright. He headed out the apartment door and closed it quietly,heading back home.

The next day,Sunday, Ryou was sitting on his couch,back against one of the arms and legs across the cushions, reading another book. It was called_ Your Truths, My Lies. _He had already finished the previous one and moved on to another book he was waiting to read. After reading a paragraph, Ryou sighed and looked around, taking a bit of a rest. He sighed again at the warmth he was feeling from the sun shining through the blinds on the window onto his body. Everything was nice and quiet;Practically silent. Even Bakura had been quiet. Ryou looked around his living room wondering how it could be so quiet. He then saw the glass box on the table. Inside was the Monster World playing figures of Yugi, Jounouchi, Honda, Anzu,Yami, Pokii and the dragon, and himself. He smiled slightly at it, remembering that day. That day when he brought it into class to show Yugi,Jounouchi,Honda, and Anzu. That day, he gained friends. And now, he has another friend. Dani.

The telephone rang suddenly and Ryou almost jumped off the couch. He blinked and placed his book on the table. Then he rushed over to the telephone and picked it up.

"MoshiMoshi?"

"Ohayo Gozaimasu,Ryou-san."

Ryou blinked realizing it was Dani's voice,"Oh,ohayo,Dani-san."

She giggled a bit,"I just wanted to tell you that I'm feeling so much better."

Ryou sighed in relief and smiled,"Well,that's good. I'm glad."

"...Thank you so much...For helping me.."

Ryou blushed slightly,"You're welcome."

"...Well...I'll see you in school, I suppose."

"Alright. Good-bye,Dani-san."

"Good-bye,Ryou-san."

A click was then heard and Ryou hung up his phone. He turned to face the window and let the sun shine on is body. He, for once, felt good about himself. He had helped a friend who needed his help. If only the world could be as caring. But that's just how things were. It'd be concidered a miracle if one person cared for another. Maybe, if the Earth tilted in a different direction, so would the people living on it. They'd tilt towards a better life for everyone. But, as we all know, nothing is that easy anymore..

**End of Chapter 5.**

Thank you for reading!  
God it took me FOREVER to finish this chapter. And i apologize for such a long wait. my computer crashed and we had to get a new one.

so don't kill me! XD

Japanese Translations,twar:

Iie, kekko desu-No,Thank you.

Domo arigatou Gozaimashita-Thank you very much

MoshiMoshi-hello (mainly used on the telephone)

Ohayo gozaimasu- same thing as just "ohayo"-good morning

again, thank you for being patient, and reading my fic Please review! Thank youuuu bye!


End file.
